Of Ninjas & Portal Guns
by Jenni Saba
Summary: Chell wakes up in the Leaf and meets a little gril, who changes her life forever. "Hi, I'm Sayuri Uchiha! who're you, miss?" She looked her, "Chell...just Chell."


_Of Ninjas & Portal Guns_

_By: Jenni Saba_

She opened her eyes, her brown hair spread across whatever surface she was on. She sat up, wondering where she was.

Then, she remembered. How Wheatley had went nuts and betrayed her and how Glados sent her away, the spirit of her mother gone, deleted forever.

_Wheatley…Wait. Where am I?_

She looked around; taking note of the fact she was in a hospital of some sort.

"Oh hey, you're awake!" Someone's voice entered the room, it sounding very cheery and kind. She looked over, only to see a girl. She looked about 13, clad in her red dress and green shorts, a necklace of an insignia of some sort around her neck.

_My god, is her hair…natural?_

"Hi, I'm Sayuri Uchiha. How are you feeling, Miss?"

"…W-Where…am I?" She speaks; her voice ruff and ragged, not haven spoken in a while.

"You're in the Hidden Leaf Village, Miss…hey, what's your name?"

"It's…Chell."

"Okay, I'll be sure to remember that."

Then, a man walked in the room. He was where a uniform of some sort, as well of a headband with, what she assumed, was the village symbol on it. He had dark hair, almost jet-black, and deep, coal eyes; clearly voicing he had encountered a lot in his life.

"Sayuri, it's time to go home. It's almost time for dinner."

She turned around. "Daddy, I'm dealing with a patient right now! Can't dinner wait?"

"That, my wonderful daughter, is your mothers job, and you know that," he grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him. "I swear…" He looked up at Chell. "Sorry. She…looks up to…a lot of the doctors here."

She nodded. "It's okay."

He chuckled. "Well, you're quite humble. I'm Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

"Chell…Just Chell."

* * *

He had been floating for what seemed like hours. Possibly even months. No, years.

God, he was so bloody STUPID! Glados' was right, he really IS a moron. Now, he was stuck in space with the others cores, completely bored out of his mind. He felt really bad for what he did to Chell and Glados. Honestly, he did. If he could have another chance, he would do everything over again, even though he knew that it would never happen. EVER.

Suddenly, he felt himself being pulled towards something.

"Huh..? W-what's going on here?" He said, noticing the sudden pull.

* * *

After a few hours of testing, (Just what she needed, more testing.) her clothes were returned to her as well as the portal gun. In exchange, she was asked to do a brief demonstration on how to use said device. Obviously, she agreed to the circumstances.

It was times like this, which she wondered what P-Body, ATLAS, and Glados were doing right now. Probably testing. After she was done in this village, though, she knew what she was going to do.

She was going to Pearl City, to finally get that closure she desperately been wanting for so many years.

* * *

"Oh bloody hell…what am I going to do? I'm hurling towards a village at unbelievable speeds and I think I'm going to die!"

It was true. Somehow, he had been pulled back to earth and was currently hurling towards this HUGE village. Most likely, he would die once he hit the ground.

"Oh dear God…I'm seriously going die now, aren't I? No…no. no. no, no, no. no. noooo!"

He hit the ground with a thud, spiraling in to a sleep mode.

* * *

_"…Chell." _

_She opened her eyes, looking into deep green eyes. She sighed. "What do you want, Aaron?"_

_He rolled his eyes. "Listen, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, I don't think this is a very good idea. What if something really bad happened to this Pearl City you're supposedly from? What then, huh?"_

_"I don't care," she drawled, semi dramatically, semi bored. "Have some hope. In the words of Cave Johnson, when life gives you lemons, don't lemonade, make life. I'm taking my lemons and I'm making life, Aaron. My life. I just…need a little closure."_

_"Damn it…Chell, I'm serious. I'm worried. I heard Pearl City is…"_

_She glared slightly at him. "Is what, Aaron?"_

_"…less than safe. We've been traveling together for a while and…I don't' want to see get hurt."_

_She scoffed. "Relax. I have the portal gun. I can use it to get me out of any trouble."_

_"Well…okay, Chell."_

_It was then they set out to Pearl City, to find Coralline's grave, as well as Chell's fathers. _


End file.
